Standing in the Way of Control
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: From the anonymous Tumblr prompt - Please can we have Bernie pushing Serena up against a wall at every moment you see fit plus the power struggle of Serena turning Bernie around so that she's in charge. Essentially, 9 times Bernie pinned Serena, and the one time she had the tables turned…and found she really quite enjoyed it!


**From an anonymous Tumblr prompt. I know I have others that have been submitted that I haven't gotten finished yet, but I promise that all prompts will be filled...eventually!**

 **PROMPT: Please** **?** **ﾟﾏﾻ** **can we have Bernie pushing Serena up against a wall at every moment you see fit plus the power struggle of Serena turning Bernie around so that she's in charge**

 **This is a little different from what I usually write (Or at least it felt different to write)– and I know there are issues with tense left, right and centre but if I spend any more time going over this it's never going to be posted. If it does really get on anyone's nerves though I'll make sure to take the time to correct!**

 **Essentially, 9 times Bernie pinned Serena, and the one time she had the tables turned…and found she really quite enjoyed it!**

* * *

The first time it happened, Serena thought nothing of it. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Oh all right, it was a down right lie. She thought a lot about it, did at the time and has in many a quiet moments since. But then who wouldn't think about a rather stunning blonde pinning you to the wall outside Albie's?

To use a cliché, it had been a night like any other up until that point. After another long and eventful day at work, the pair, along with a few of their colleagues had retreated to Albie's to drink away the hardships of the day. Serena had been free to indulge, Jason insisting he was capable of cooking dinner for himself.

The group had talked, joked, teased and laughed as they had any other time they had gone for drinks until their numbers had slowly dwindled to two. That in itself wasn't unusual, the pair had often found themselves the last standing, remaining to finish the last of a shared bottle of wine. Maybe Serena should have seen the signs then, when Bernie had toyed with her silk scarf, commenting on how the colour complimented her skin. Or when she had gently helped her into her coat, taking time to adjust her collar just so before they left. But then, she would think back, as odd as the actions may seem in other friendships, it was nothing new to the tactile pair.

Standing outside, Serena had waited as usual for Bernie to fish in her handbag for her customary end of night smoke, leaning against the wall as she looked absent mindedly out over the car park.

"When was the last time someone told you you were beautiful?"

The words had caught the older woman by surprise, and she had stumbled over her tongue in trying to reply. She turned to where Bernie was standing, handbag abandoned as she looked at her as though she was something precious. "W-What?"

"You're beautiful."

The words came without hesitation, and were said with such honestly that it took Serena's breath away. She watched, dumbstruck, as in her silence, Bernie took the two steps to closed the gap between them.

The blonde reached up to stroke her fingers across a prominent cheekbone, a hesitant smile on her face. "Tell me I'm not making a fool of myself," she whispered.

Finally snapping from her daze, Serena found she simply couldn't find the words, instead surging forward to press her lips to the younger woman's. The movement seemed to take her by surprise for a few moments, Bernie forced to take a step back, her arms falling to wrap around Serena's waist to keep them from falling. For her own part, the brunette looped her arms around the army medic's neck, seeking to deepen the kiss.

Reveling in the fact that her moment of bravery was being so richly rewarded, the blonde couldn't help but smile into kiss. Snaking her free hand up to cradle the back of the brunette's head to protect her from the rough outer wall of the building, Bernie let her body press along Serena's delicious curves, effectively pinning her in place. Tilting her head to allow for an angle that let them deepen the kiss further, the blonde growled into the kiss as hands snaked their way into her hair, blunt nails raking against her scalp.

Finally pulling back, the pair leant their foreheads together, each trying to track the emotions that passed over the others face.

"Well," panted the blonde, a wide smile gracing her lips. "That was quite something."

Serena chuckled. "You're telling me." She reached up to wipe her own smudged lipstick from the younger woman's face.

"Didn't make a fool of myself then?" smirked the blonde with her trademark cockiness.

"Quite the opposite," grinned Serena. "Now please don't take this as a complaint, but why tonight?"

"A girl can only yearn after you for so long, Serena. At first I thought it was stupid phase. That it was because you were wonderful and being nice to me and actually wanted to spend time with me. I thought how I felt would fade when we became friends, but my feelings haven't faded in the least. And friends don't feel the way I feel about you, " breathed Bernie, opting for total honesty, having found it rewarding so far that night. She let the hand which still cradled the brunette's head slide around to allow her fingers to toy with the scarf the older woman wore. "And seeing you, standing there in the lights….you looked beautiful. You are beautiful."

"And you are quite the charmer when you want to be," breathed Serena, her hands slipping from around the slightly taller woman's neck to cup her cheeks, the pads of her thumbs stroking the soft skin as she tried to let the blonde's words sink in. "And quite beautiful yourself."

The abrupt ringing of Serena's mobile made them both jump, springing apart. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the brunette retrieved the noisy device from her pocket. "Jason," she said in an apologetic tone as she brought the device to her ear.

Stepping away to give Serena her privacy, Bernie tried and failed to control the wide grin spreading across her features. On feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned to find the older woman aiming a rueful smile on her face.

"Apparently the microwave is broken, and hence, any chance of him cooking his own dinner with it," she explained. "I need to go, but I want you to know that we're doing this again. We've ignored this long enough, and if acknowledging it feels like this, we're doing this again."

"I'll second that," chuckled Bernie.

"But we do need to talk," said Serena sternly. "And you can put those puppy dog eyes away! If we're doing this we're going it properly, and that means talking to each other and not just…enjoyably assaulting each other outside of Albie's"

"Enjoyably assaulting?" repeated the army medic, enjoying the way it sounded. "So long as you can promise me there will be more of that I'm sure I can endure an adult conversation or two."

"I think that just might be a promise I can make," smirked Serena, pulling the blonde to her by her coat for one last searing kiss.

"I'll hold you to that!" called Bernie as the brunette retreated across the car park towards the taxi rank.

* * *

The second time it happens, Serena sees it coming. They meet outside the hospital and head for the lift together. Stepping into its interior and finding themselves alone, she sees the wolfish grin appear on Bernie's face as the lift doors close. A few moments later she finds herself pressed against the wall, the blonde's lips on hers.

It really wasn't a bad way to start a shift, she mused as her hands slid into messy blonde curls.

Taking their cue to part from the pinging of the lift doors, they left the lift side by side, matching grins on their faces…and if there was a little of Serena's lipstick now gracing a certain blonde's lips, well, that was just by the by.

"I thought we were meant to talk," Serena thought out loud as they made their way to the ward.

Leaning in close, Bernie lowered her voice. "You promised me more _enjoyable assaults_." A flash of her eyes around the relatively empty corridor gave her the confidence to place a kiss just below the brunette's ear. "You didn't specify in which order."

* * *

The third time it happens, and the second time that day, Serena is caught unawares. Standing in front of the open filing cabinet, having somehow forgotten which file she was looking for in the three steps between her current position and her desk, she almost shrieked as she found herself spun around and her back pressed to the front of the cabinet, the drawer slamming closed as a pair of soft lips on her serving to quieten her.

As the blonde pulled back, Serena noticed the redness of her eyes, realising she had been crying. "Bernie, what's wrong?"

The younger woman shook her head. "It's nothing, it's-"

"Bernie," repeated the brunette, her tone stern. "If it has you in tears then it's not nothing. Now if I need to go and shout at someone you have to at least tell me who, and it would be helpful if I knew what I was shouting at them for."

This at least brought a small smile to the blonde's lips. "You don't need to go and shout at anyone. Although, the offer was very sweet, so thank you." She shook her head. "No, it was the girl brought in this morning."

"The trauma call?"

Bernie nodded. "She just passed away and…"

Serena gathered the blonde in her arms, letting her rest her head on her shoulder. It was one thing to know and say they were never meant to get attached. That there were to be professional and remain so at all times, and quite another to have to look at the life leave someone's eyes and not be affected. Children were the worst.

"She reminded me of Charlotte."

"Oh Bernie," breathed Serena, holding the blonde close. That's what the kiss was then, a distraction. A way to forget. And one was glad to give.

* * *

It doesn't happen for a few days after that. Their shifts are so that they always seem to miss each other. And they do miss each other. They try to make up for it with texts and make sure to call each other every evening, or night depending on their shift. Serena is quite sure she's never sent to many texts in the course of a day in her life. She loves the way Bernie makes no effort to shorten her messages, always in proper English, and even comes to enjoy the teasing she herself gets for shortening everything. Even to the extent at times that the only reply she receives back is ' _Translate?'_

It seems that face to face, without the distraction of lips and curves, they were actually able to have a serious conversation. Of course, not all of it was serious. Serena didn't get the title of 'resident flirt' for nothing, after all. And Bernie seems quite taken with the knowledge that she isn't to be Serena's first experiment with a woman. Yes, there had been Edward and Robbie, but that didn't account for the brunette's full dating history.

Over the course of those few days, they spent hours actually talking, phones tucked into their shoulders as they went about their various mundane tasks about their respective homes. During those quiet conversations, they found the courage to lay their feelings bare, to admit to each other they can never just be friends, they're in too deep. They know the timing is awful, and that neither of them are perfect, but this isn't going to stop them. They'll deal with the practical things as they arise. Bernie is good at thinking on her feet, and Serena, well, she's weathered many a catastrophe and she's still here.

In those few days, however, as much as they've spoken, it's not the same. Not the same as being in the same space, catching the glint in each other's eyes, seeing, rather than hearing each other's smiles.

Serena isn't really all that surprised, therefore, when it happens again. Entering their joint office, she barely has time to even think about removing her coat, never mind process the sound of Bernie's chair forcefully wheeling back before the blonde is on her, the door to their shared office closing thanks to the brunette's back being pressed against it.

It's not exactly tender, but it's raw and full of need and _exciting_. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck, she chuckles as she feels the sash to her coat being untied and hands come to rest on her hips.

"I've missed our enjoyable assaults," smirks Bernie, her lips dropping to the soft skin of Serena's neck. "Especially with your downright teasing texts."

"Not sure I know what you're on about," chuckles the older woman deviously, gasping when her scarf was suddenly pulled from around her neck by an impatient blonde on the hunt for fresh skin to tease and torture with her tongue and lips. Letting her head fall back against the door, Serena made no effort to stop her. She hadn't felt like this for years. She felt like her skin was on fire, ignited by Bernie's touch.

Her hands snuck under the loose fit of the navy blue scrubs the taller woman wore, fingers trailing over taut abs, sneaking upwards to brush the underside of her breasts. She feels teeth nip at her earlobe in response.

The next thing she both felt and heard, was a rather firm knock to the door she's currently pinned against. Halting, hands still beneath Bernie's scrubs, Serena held her breath.

Bernie, for her part, barely moved, pulling back only enough to let her eyes meet Serena's. That's when the brunette realises that rather being embarrassed or shocked at being caught, she's trying not to laugh.

"Ms Campbell?"

Morven. The calling of her name is enough to prompt her into action. Removing her hands from their former resting place, she quickly pulled her coat closed at the same time as Bernie retrieved her scarf, looping it about her neck with a final fleeting kiss before dropping back into her seat and turning back to her desk as though nothing had happened. Taking a deep breath, she turned to open the door. "Yes dear?"

* * *

Bernie's shift ends before hers does that night, and she missed the blonde leaving the ward. It leaves her in quite the foul mood by the time she finally pulls on her coat that night, memories of that morning coming unbidden to her mind. That, at least, brings a small smile to her face as she makes if out of the front doors and into fresh air. Turning towards the car park, she finds her smile widening into a grin as she catches sight of a certain blonde haired trauma specialist leaning against her bonnet of her car.

Quickening her pace, she crossed the space between them quickly. "I thought you had gone home."

Bernie shrugged. "I might have found a reason to come back." Pushing herself up off the car, the younger woman was quick to pull the brunette to her by the sash of her coat. "A very specific reason."

And with that, Serena once again found herself pinned between a hard place and Berenice Griselda Wolfe, the cold metal of her car giving her a chill even through her coat. Not too long after that, however, finding the blonde rather easy to convince, Serena happily found herself pinned between Berenice Griselda Wolfe and a soft place. Said soft place being her very own bed.

* * *

Following their night together, and rather excruciating morning after in having to explain to Jason when he brought his Aunt her morning coffee a) why Major Wolfe was there, b) why Major Wolfe was in his Aunt's bed and c) why Major Wolfe didn't appear to be wearing any clothes the pair had discussed trying to tone things down a bit, exercise a bit of self-control. This lasted for the sum total of one shift and half a bottle of wine in Albie's following said shift.

Serena had gone to the bathroom and had just been washing her hands and checking her make-up when she caught sight of Bernie sneaking through the door behind her in the mirror. The smile on the blonde's face gave away her intentions entirely and Serena spun in anticipation, ready and eager when soft pink lips connected with her own. She could taste the wine they had shared on Bernie's tongue, finding curiously that it tasted entirely different there.

That's when the bathroom door opened once more. Morven. She had merely smiled and reassured them their 'secret' was safe with her before backing out of the bathroom.

* * *

Serena, although really rather smug about the fact she could still inspire such passion in someone, and thoroughly enjoying the blonde's attentions, began to think that she really ought to show the blonde just what she was capable of. After all, she couldn't have Bernie thinking that she is going to get her way all of the time. That's no way to start anything long term.

It started well, Bernie taking the hint after the brunette casually dropping into conversation later that night in Albie's that Alan, Jason's carer is staying over tonight. She was pleased when the blonde practically jumped to attention when she announced she's calling it a night, suggesting they share a taxi. The shared taxi, of course, making only one stop. During the journey, Serena can't help but tease, nuzzling into Bernie's neck, her hands wandering.

She continues her teasing as the army medic led them to her door, fumbling with her keys as the brunette's hands slid around her waist and she nuzzled blonde hair aside to whisper in her ear.

From there, Serena's plan to dominate the macho medic falls to pieces as seconds after entering the younger woman's newly acquired flat, she's stripped of her coat and pinned briefly to the back of the door before being lifted and carried to the bedroom.

With her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist, Serena finds she's actually in quite a submissive mood tonight after all.

* * *

Taking a few moments respite from the business of the ward Serena found refuge in the quiet stairwell, her gaze distant as she looked out over the car park. She suddenly found the breath taken from her as hands landed on her hips and spun her around, familiar lips claiming her own. Smirking, she chuckled as Bernie stepped back, releasing her, a wide grin on her face.

"Had to," breathed the blonde as she began to descend the stairs. "Sorry, have to run, emergency call."

Serena shook her head as she watched the quick retreat of navy blue scrubs. _Damn her silent shoes…_

The brunette spent the remainder of the day trying, and failing, to sneak up on the blonde, much to the amusement of the rest of AAU. Somehow, however, where she failed, the younger woman succeeded every time. She lost count of the number of times that talented fingers would seize upon her waist, or lips sneak a kiss to her cheek.

"You know everyone here now realises we're an item." The words come close to her ear and she jumps once again, growing at having been caught unawares _again_. "Morven thought she should let me know. And make sure I was very aware that it didn't come from her."

"No," chuckled Serena. "I think it might have come from us." She turned in her chair. "Well I don't know about you but I'm really rather pleased with my latest catch. Definite improvement on my past history."

Bernie grins. "Happy to report the feeling is mutual."

* * *

Serena sighed as she surveyed the ward in the dim glow of the night lights. She hated covering the graveyard shift. Generally, unless something exciting happened, you were left to finish paperwork, but even that you had to do quietly so not as to disturb the sleeping patients. Liberating another Hobnob from the packet, and trying to ignore the number of calories that were in the half a packet she had consumed.

Her phone buzzed on her desk in front of her. Bernie. ' _Bored?'_

 _'_ _You have no idea!'_ she quickly replied.

Barely a few seconds later her phone buzzed again. _'_ _If Hobnobs are the highlight of your night it must be bad.'_

Dropping the biscuit in her other hand, Serena frowned, wondering how on earth the blonde could know.

 _'_ _Look up.'_

Following the instructions, Serena's lips twitch up in a smile as she catches sight of the blonde leaning casually against the wall beside the entrance doors. She looks even more beautiful than usual in the low light, wearing a simple grey cowl neck sweater and black leggings that lead to those awful trainers the brunette hates so much.

Serena had watched as the blonde had crooked a fingers, beckoning her over. Glancing around the ward and ensuring all was quiet the coast clear, she stood and quickly trotted over to the younger woman.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper. "It's not an emergency, is it?"

The blonde chuckled. "Not quite." Giving the ward a once over herself, Bernie had taken Serena by the hand and led her into the nearby on call room, closing the door behind them. It came as no surprise to the brunette to find her back pressed flush against it, held in place by the weight of a certain delicious blonde. "I thought I could perhaps make your night shift a little less boring."

And she certainly did. When Serena had finally returned to the ward some time later, it was with a wide smile on her face that lasted right through to morning handover. Before she left, she made sure to put the remaining half packet of Hobnobs on Bernie's desk, a post it note firmly affixed.

 _'_ _I'll take you over a Hobnob any day!'_

* * *

It wasn't that Serena didn't like the feel of the blonde pressed against her, or Bernie taking command and giving the brunette a taste of the _Major_ _Wolfe_ treatment, but she felt it was time to show the younger woman she wasn't always so submissive behind closed doors.

Sharing a taxi back to Bernie's, as was fast becoming their habit on the nights Alan stayed over, she had followed the blonde to her flat, smirking as the moment the door was closed and their coats shed, the army medic made her usual move to back her up against the closed door.

Without giving her warning, Serena flipped their positions with some speed and just enough force, enjoying the look of shook on Bernie's face. "Now you know I love you being in control…but sometimes you have to relinquish that. We're equals remember." The words were punctuated by small kisses as her hands began to unbutton the blonde's shirt.

Dragging the blonde to bed, the brunette had stopped on the way only to dispose of various articles of clothing until she was laid bare beneath her. Pinning Bernie's arms above her head as she straddled her hips, Serena curled strong hands around the slats in the head board. "Move your hands, and I stop," she said with a smirk, watching as the blonde's eyes widened, her lust written all over her face. Dipping her head, she teased and nibbled at the younger woman's earlobe in the way that made her squirm, enjoying the feeling of her writhing beneath her. Taking pity as a loud growl made its way from the blonde's throat, she finally started her descent, leaving a trail of kisses down the neck and chest of the woman below her. Taking her time, she made sure to pay her breasts plenty of attention, only moving on when Bernie was practically begging her to. The whispered pleas of _'_ _I need you'_ quickly descending into gasped expletives as her hips bucked in search of some friction. With a devious chuckle, Serena finally settled herself between the blonde legs, putting her tongue to good work. Feeling a hand slide into her hair, the brunette's head abruptly shot up, eyebrow raised in warning.

"Serena…please. Fuck. I need-"

As hard as it was to ignore the pleas of the blonde as she lay tangled in the sheets, her breath coming in ragged breaths, Serena somehow managed it. Keeping eye contact with the younger woman, she gave her admonishment in the form of a nip to her hip, bringing a hiss that was torn between pleasure and pain. Head spinning, Bernie forced herself to try and regulate her breathing, her arms reaching up to grip the headboard once more.

She was given her reward as Serena resumed her _enjoyable assault_ , deciding there and then that if relinquishing control felt this good, she was all for it.


End file.
